1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a liquid crystal display using such a polarizing plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, the demand for LCDs used for devices, such as personal computers has increased sharply. Applications for LCDs have also broadened. Recently, LCDs are used for monitoring as well.
A polarizing plate used for a LCD may be manufactured, for example, by a method including the steps of: dyeing a polyvinyl alcohol (PEVA) film with dichroic iodine or a dichroic dyestuff; crosslinking the film with boric acid, borax, or the like; stretching the film uniaxially, followed by drying the film and sticking it to a protective layer such as a triacetylcellulose (TAC) film. The respective steps of dyeing, crosslinking and stretching are not necessarily carried out separately and can be carried out simultaneously. Furthermore, there is no limitation on the order of the steps.
When a polarizer is used after being formed, it may deteriorate due to problems in handling or the influence of moisture. Therefore, protective layers, such as triacetylcellulose films etc., are attached to both surfaces of the polarizer, thereby producing a polarizing plate.
In the above-mentioned configuration, when the polarizing plate is cut out into a size on a liquid crystal panel, both surfaces of the polarizer are covered with the protective layers such as triacetylcellulose films etc. but the polarizer made of a hydrophilic high polymer film is exposed at the sides of the cut-out polarizing plate. As a result, in conventional polarizing plates used for liquid crystal displays have a problem in that the change in dimension may be increased due to the change of moisture in the polarizer when left at high humidity for a long time. This may lead to problems in handling a panel when a liquid crystal panel is equipped, or to deterioration of the polarizing function.